


Late Night Friends

by seamusdeanforever_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamusdeanforever_archivist/pseuds/seamusdeanforever_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Chainlink.</p><p>It's late at night and everyone is supposed to be in bed. Predictably, hardly anyone is actually asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Cora: this story was originally archived at [Seamus/Dean Forever](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Seamus/Dean_Forever), which I opened in 2002, and which was closed in 2005 when the server that hosted it was closed. To re-open the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2015. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Seamus/Dean Forever archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/seamusdeanforever/profile).
> 
> ***
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: Another late night Seamus/Dean fic. I just love those two! Wish I owned them, but I don't. Nor do I own Harry or his sidekick/lover Ron, or come to think of it, the rest of the delectable cast of Harry Potter.

I want Seamus. I want him a lot. It's like a constant ache, and it hurts. His bed's next to mine. You can only imagine my insomnia on nights like these when he leaves his curtains carelessly partway open. I watch him. He looks deathly pale in the erie blue moonlight. His hair looks like a brown halo around him, and from the way it's splayed about his peaceful face, I'd bet he'll have extremely messy hair tommorow.

He rolls over to one side, facing me. He's soaked in shadow now, shoulders blocking the moonlight. A soft, contented sigh issues from his full lips and he rubs his cheek against the downy pillow, then wiggles his whole body, trying to capture that elusive perfect sleeping position.

"Pizza boy? Never ordered cucumber... Who the hell orders cucumber on a pizza?" I stifle a laugh. Seamus does that, sometimes. He just starts talking. Quiet, but clear enough for me to make out most of the time. I guess it just proves he's a real blabbermouth. Can't stop talking for a minute.

The door to the dormitory creaks quietly open and Harry and Ron enter. They might have been out doing some mysterious work against dark forces to earn Gryffindor enough points to win the House Cup at the end of the year.

Or they might have been snogging.

Judging from Harry's hickey, it was snogging.

Seamus' eyes flutter open softly at the noise and he lets out a questioning hum, propping himself into a sitting position. Harry freezes, but Ron races over. He sits on the edge of his bed and smoothes his hair, making tiny crooning noises. Seamus' eyes drift back closed.

Rons snickers towards Harry. "Learned that trick from my mum. If you just ease people back to sleep quick enough, they won't even remember waking up."

They scamper quietly to bed. A few moments later, Seamus' eyes reopen. He gives me a secret smile and I have to smile back. He slides out of bed and climbs into mine, drawing the curtains shut and putting a silencing charm around us so we can talk without being heard. I have to laugh when I think about what this would look like to anyone else.

Seamus just grins at me. "I win," he tells me smugly.

Oh, damn. I'd made a bet with him, hadn't I, that Ron and Hermione would kiss by the end of the term. That didn't look too likely at this point. How did Seamus figure these things out?

He snuggles in my bed, making himself comfortable and taking most of the blankets. "It's so funny that they think they can hide it from us."

I roll my eyes. "They were hiding it from me until two minutes ago!" I remind him.

"That's just because you're particularly dense," Seamus teases.

"I've got better Transfiguration marks than you!" I point out wittily.

"I've got better Charms marks," Seamus replies.

"After you blew up the goblet you were supposed to enchant? Don't count on it."

We lay in silence for a while until I ask, "When do you think Ronny will realize that being held by a cute redhead is more of a wake-up call than an alternative to a sleeping potion?"

Seamus shrugs. "It was the singing that really woke me up. Ron's a great friend and all, but he's a horrible singer!"

"Good night, Sea," I laugh, then steal some of my blankets back, ready to go back to sleep. He gives the blankets back willingly, but lies closer to me, making it easier to share. My eyes fall closed.

I'm not woken up until nearly an hour later when my curtains are opened by Ron and Harry. My eyes drift open, then closed, and I fall back asleep listening to them giggle, "Do they really think they're hiding it from us?"

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Short and sweet, but mostly pointless, right?


End file.
